


Relaxing Before You Burn Out

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Virgil, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Fetish, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, M/M, Sub Logan, logan would snap out of trance if need be and virgil can tell his emotions, slight dubcon i guess??? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil needs Logan to relax, or else he’s going to fucking lose it. Logan agree’s, with an odd request as well. Virgil is a good boyfriend, and follows through very, very well...





	Relaxing Before You Burn Out

Virgil sighed, pulling at his hair. Logan, the love of his life, the sun to his sky, was driving him the God damn wall. He wouldn’t stop overworking Thomas, and it was having a toll on him. He really didn’t want to have to do a whole fucking video for this to be solved though. Believe it or not sometimes they solved their problems by themselves. Rarely, but it happened. 

Virgil was watching the Jungle Book with Roman and complaining about how he’d been in overdrive with all the extra stuff. Roman was… kinda paying attention. He cared too, he was pretty close to experiencing a burnout himself over the same thing. He was just into the movie to try and distract himself. It was the scene when Kaa was luring in Mowgli. He scrunched his nose, looking away from the screen. Then he looked at Virgil and rose an eyebrow. 

“Why don’t you just try some shit like this?” he said, jerking his head towards the TV. 

Virgil frowned, pulling his feet up onto the couch. 

“Wh… you mean hypnosis? Can we even do that?”

Roman bit his lip, thinking of a few instances for which he could definitely testify that is was very much a thing you could do. At least in the imagination realm when you were enacting a few fantasies you’d been… thinking about…

“Um… yeah, we can do that. It was just a joke though s- You’re already gone.”

Roman sighed. at least he could watch the rest of the movie without whining in the background. 

—

Logan was in his bedroom, half asleep trying to finish a paper that looked like absolute chicken scratch because his hand kept slipping. He was really damn tired, trying to look up psychology terms for the next cartoon therapy video. 

Virgil suddenly was behind him, spinning his chair around to face him, trapping him in the chair with his arms. He quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before he said anything, confusing but pleasantly surprising Logan. When Virgil pulled away, he tried to follow and nearly fell over. Luckily, his boyfriend caught him. 

“Hey Logan, you know how sometimes you work until you burn both you and Roman out and are nearly unable to physically or mentally stop yourself and it drives everybody fucking insane and it makes me want to punch you?”

Logan blinked, adjusting his glasses. 

“Oh dear, I’m sorry love you know how I get I can’t h… punch me? Excuse me?”

“Nevermind that.” Virgil snapped his fingers, suddenly, they were in his room, “I just have an unconventional idea that might help you… relax for a little while?” 

Logan sighed, shaking his head with his fingers twitching to be around a pen or on a keyboard. He felt fidgety and upset not doing something productive, even if he hadn’t been productive. 

“Virgil you know how much I miss you… being… with you… I’ve been frustrated too but you know I won’t stop until I’ve met my quota! I can’t I just feel too overwhelmed doing nothing and too panicky and I have to be d… hnnn…” 

Virgil had pressed a finger to his lips, gently pressing in until Logan opened his mouth and sucked on it, his body seeming to relax a little. But it also tried to tense up on it’s own every few seconds, and Logan kept on tapping his foot. 

Virgil shushed him softly, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him long enough to explain the idea Roman had given him. 

“Logan, I didn’t mean just sex, but we can work that in if you’re really feeling that desperate. I meant the idea of hypnosis. You’re always wanting to try new things out, aren’t you teach? You could think of it as… an experiment?” 

Logan didn’t pull back or try to get Virgil’s finger from his mouth to answer. Instead he just thought about it for a moment and nodded, looking curious as to how Virgil would go along with this. And either way, he was also craving anything that would help him relax and get away from work without feeling like he’d have a panic attack. 

Virgil smiled at him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head, pulling his finger out after a second with a pop, wiping it on his jacket. He looked down when he heard Logan speak. 

“Uh… I’m not going to lie this sounds pretty, um… I kinda… ugh! Virgil, I don’t know why but uh, this idea it um… turns me on?”

Virgil rose an eyebrow, covering his mouth to hide a small smile. 

“You have a hypnosis kink? I mean shit Lolo, I’m down for trying that out. I’ll make sure you’ll snap out of it though if you need it. If this uh… even works at all I guess? We might have to ask Roman for help if I can’t do it.” 

Logan groaned, rubbing his hands together. 

“Please just try something before I run back into my room?” 

“Okay, okay, geez… alright, let’s do this.”

Virgil smiled, and snapped his fingers, changing the scenery in his realm. Suddenly, they were in a pitch black room with a fluffy, comfortable, white chair that was settled in front of a pretty big TV it seemed. Logan was startled a bit for a second before hands were gently rubbing his shoulders, Virgil slowly leading him to the chair. 

Logan’s heart was beating fast, and it wasn’t out of nervousness. Though he probably should be nervous, him and Virgil have done lot’s and lot’s of scenes before, some a bit more dangerous than this. He trusted Virgil with his life, and knew he knew his limits. It was unspoken. 

Plus, this would help him. Something in the room was already making him drowsy, the overpowering feeling of just wanting to do nothing and relax for a millennia was all in this room. He guessed Virgil really did know… what he was doing…

Virgil was rubbing soothing circles on his temples the rest of the way, smiling when he saw how dazed Logan already looked. 

“The chair looks so comfortable, don’t you think, Lolo? So soft and warm, you know once you sit in it, you’ll feel so relaxed, you’ll feel like you’ll never want to get up again…” 

Logan nodded along, and soon, they reached the chair and the TV, which wasn’t turned on yet. Virgil gently picked Logan all the way up, and sat him down. The chair was a recliner, and it extended outwards and back until Logan was laying down, at the perfect angle to look at the blank screen without doing anything else. 

He felt heavy in the chair, as if he was sinking into it. It was memory foam, and he let out a sigh as he relaxed, almost wanting to close his eyes and sleep forever. He felt someone take off his glasses and tie. 

Virgil looked at him for a moment, enjoying the sight. There were just a couple things missing. He chuckled to himself, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, cloth straps were wrapped around Logan’s ankles and wrists, strapping him in tightly and snugly. Virgil saw Logan’s smile and knew it was okay to continue. 

Then, he turned on the TV. 

It was a huge, forever spinning black and white spiral in the pitch black room, and Logan suddenly didn’t want to close his eyes or even blink for too long. He wasn’t sure why, or if there was any science how, but he felt himself being warped in. His arms, legs, feet, and body, slowly felt overcome by a tingly, numb, pleasant sensation, as if he were nothing but a doll filled with memory foam like the chair. He didn’t even feel like he was sitting on anything anymore. He felt so heavy, yet he and his mind were floating. 

All thoughts from his work were so hard to focus on. He tried to grasp for a memory, but it seemed liquid like water. It was hard to even think. He was comfortable. Very, very comfortable.

Virgil watched this, being in his own realm meant he was able to tell exactly how Logan was feeling. Everything was so far amazing. He figured Logan was deep enough in his own trance that he could start talking, his own words anchoring his way into Logan’s mind. 

“Relax, and forget. You feel so amazing, so blissfully out of touch with anything and everything except for me, my little doll. You’re not your own person for a little while, not doing any work or worrying. Just relaxing into trance. You can trust me, you want to trust me. You want someone to have authority over you… to make you feel good.” 

Virgil’s words made tingles shoot up Logan’s spine. His voice was so much deeper than normal, seeming to echo through Logan’s empty head. They seemed to repeat over and over in the background, making him unable to focus. And yet all of the thoughts were instilled into his temporary psyche. He wanted Virgil to have utter and complete control. He wanted Virgil to touch him, play with him, make him feel good. 

The longer Logan was in front of the TV, listening to Virgil, the more out of touch he became somehow. He couldn’t remember anything but an urgent want and need for Virgil. He couldn’t remember when his clothes were taken off, or when the room became so hot. All he knew was what was happening right now. He didn’t know it’d been hours of staring into a spiral, unfocused, drinking in all of Virgil’s promises and desires for him. But it had been. 

Virgil had been enjoying himself the entire time too, but it was hard not to start touching him or himself. So he had been. Staring at Logan, so peacefully out of it and under his control gave him a rush. He had no idea how many time’s he had cum. But he figured it was starting to be Logan’s turn. 

So, he summoned a vibrator, and strapped it to Logan’s aching cock, eliciting a few tears and a moan from him, but no coherent words. Virgil pressed a kiss to his chest, and then sat back down. 

Logan was now completely out of it, as far gone as he could be. Virgil told him not to cum, so he couldn’t but the vibrator was keeping him on the very edge of any orgasm. He needed it, sobbing in pleasure, still unable to move. Virgil didn’t keep him like this long… only an hour and a half. 

When Virgil himself finally had mercy, he crawled over Logan, licking up his chest to his neck and to the shell of his ear, whispering hoarsely. 

“Cum for me, doll.”

—

The aftercare for that lasted for the rest of the night. Virgil had gotten him out of the room but it still took a while for Logan to be able to function properly and independently. Virgil helped him to his feet and slowly brought him to his room, laying him down and laying down with him, wrapping his arms around him. 

Logan was still breathing heavily, on the verge of passing out, laying his head on his lovers chest. 

“Thank you… that was… so fucking amazing, Vee…”

Virgil chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby. Now rest for God’s sake, okay?”

Logan yawned and nodded, smiling dreamily. 

“Okay.”


End file.
